


An Offer Or A Threat

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne





	An Offer Or A Threat

She’s been swaying to the music for the past hour, rocking back and forth alongside Ruby and Tink as Hook nurses yet another glass of whiskey. He’s perched himself against the wall, knee jutting out, pointing a direct line towards her taut figure as her hips glide with the music. He can feel the familiar tightness in his leathers, can almost taste her on his lips each time he lifts his glass, can smell the scent of her lavender locks as they fall across his face.

He sees Ruby whisper something in Emma’s ear, nodding in his direction, and he lets his stormy blue eyes pierce through her, never wavering his gaze, his lips curling into a devious smirk as she glares right back, her cheeks flushing under the dim lights of the bar. Ruby takes the glass out of Emma’s hand, grabbing Tink and waltzing away to the counter to refill their drinks.

Hook chugs the remainder of his own whiskey, ridding himself of the glass and pushing himself off the wall, realizing he can’t stand by idly and watch this striking woman tease him any longer. He saunters towards her, her small waist still moving in time with the music, her curls bobbing back and forth against her exposed back. He realizes his self-control has certainly been thrown overboard…

He slides up behind her, pressing his arousal against her backside, placing one hand around her waist, digging his fingertips into her hipbone. She arches almost instinctively, causing him to pull her even closer.

"If I’m not fucking you in the next sixty seconds," he purrs, his voice low and husky and _rough_ , and she moves her neck to the side, letting her skin brush against his coarse stubble, his fingertips inching dangerously low to the hem of her dress. “I may have to take you right here.”

She bites her bottom lip, suppressing the urge to turn around and counter his argument, smack him upside the head for being ridiculously forward with her, but she decides to surprise him instead, turning around in his grasp so her lower half is pressed up against his, carelessly grinding against him.

"Is that an offer or a threat, _pirate_?” she taunts, as she releases herself from his hold, strolling away in the direction of a darkened hallway. She glances once over her shoulders with an inviting stare before disappearing.

Hook peers around the room, checking for anyone who would know them, anyone who would merely judge them if they caught wind of their absence, and follows her path, noticing a soft light on underneath the bathroom door.

He knocks once and the door opens quickly, his body pulled inside by a force irresistibly strong. He reaches out for something to steady him, his hand and hook landing on Emma’s hips as she shoves him against the door, pinning him down with her chest.

"Emma," he moans, as she reaches down to undo the buttons on his shirt, his mouth twirling into a grin as she tugs it over his head. He shuffles them backwards, pushing her up against the sink, reaching underneath her dress to toy with a lacy hem. She hikes the dress up, whimpering when the icy touch of his hook trails up her leg, ripping off her underwear in a calculated movement, letting them hang for a moment off his moniker before tossing them behind his shoulder.

"How wet are you, love?" he murmurs against her neck, nibbling lightly at the skin there, leaning back to lick his lips as if he’s been induced by a spell.

"Why don’t you find out?" she whispers back, her eyelashes fluttering, revealing the sultry stare of her jade eyes.

She smiles as he slithers down her torso, resting on his knees and hiking her leg over his shoulder. She grabs onto the sink to balance herself, as his rough fingertips slide over her center, causing a spark to rush throughout her body. He leans in, lapping once at her core, her whole body curving into his mouth. He nibbles lightly on her clit before diving his tongue in and out as if he was tasting the most delectable luxury this realm could provide.

He hums as her walls begin to clench around his tongue, and the vibration sends a shockwave of pleasure coursing through her, her head falling back and banging against the mirror as her body trembles and convulses atop his mouth, his lips sucking every last drop from her.

She gasps for breath, her chest heaving as his hand comes up to wipe his mouth clean, interrupted by a forceful tug on his hair as she pulls him up roughly to crash into his lips, tasting herself on him. She pushes him back against the door, fumbling with the laces of his leather pants, not even taking the time to push them completely off his legs, but rather letting them hang just low enough off his hips so that his length is revealed.

"Please," she mumbles into his ear, as her tongue dances around his neck.

Hook grins, his eyes full of scandalous intent as he twirls them around, restraining her against the door, his mouth shushing her as he lightly pecks her lips, his hook cuffing her wrists above her head. “As you wish.”

He thrusts into her once, letting himself fill her, watching as she adjusts around him, throwing a leg around his waist to dig him deeper inside, her heel jutting into his ass.

He pulls out agonizingly slow, before slamming into her again, watching as her body moves further up the door. He reaches his hand up to pull down the straps of her dress, fiddling with the zipper and pulling it down just enough to expose her breasts. He rams into her harder, grinning at the sharp cry that escapes her throat, his lips floating towards her breasts, capturing her nipple in his teeth, biting and pulling and tugging, devouring it like he did her core.

Hook grunts as he moves within her, his hand coming up to steady her neck as his mouth trails up to her pulse point, then to her lips.

"Bloody hell, woman," he mumbles against her mouth, watching as her eyes close shut, her body arching into him, her heel driving into his ass as if to pull him in as far as he could possibly go.

Her eyes open, widening at the white-hot heat enveloping her body, her small frame shuddering against his, her walls fluttering violently around his member, her breasts shaking as her body comes undone because of him. She cries his name out, his real name, and it’s enough to send him over the edge, as he continues to drive his length ruthlessly inside of her.

They both attempt to catch their breath, her leg still wrapped around his hips, his lower half still thrusting into her at a leisurely pace as if to drink every last drop of their high together. Her lips lightly brush against his face, her fingers tracing his stubble and his scar, before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

"You’re a bloody siren, Emma," he mumbles, the words coming out broken and shaky and completely wrecked, and she feels a sense of accomplishment at how destroyed he is in this moment. He pulls out of her slowly, helping her regain her stance on the floor.

She pulls the straps of her dress up, turning around to suggest he zip up the back, a little tremor overwhelming her as his fingers glide up her spine, grinning widely because goddamnit, she just fucked the pirate.


End file.
